


Аппетит

by Voskhodov



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Bloodplay, M/M, Slurs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voskhodov/pseuds/Voskhodov
Summary: Роману хочется, чтобы всё было иначе. Но боль не проходит. Она скручивает внутренности сильнее, чем когда-либо. Кажется, он не справится, пока не разберётся с ней привычным способом. Пока не улизнёт в ванную и не вспорет себе грудь или ладони. Он никак не дождётся подходящего момента, чтобы отведать собственной крови и хоть сколько-нибудь убавить возросшую жажду.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hemlock Grove





	Аппетит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appetite.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022222) by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn). 



> Betaed by [Nermerous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nermerous/profile)

Он внутри Питера меньше минуты, когда в животе вспыхивает боль, взбирается к горлу и переползает в рот, пока не появляется ощущение, словно наглотался песка. Он пытается её игнорировать, в самом деле пытается. Пристально глядит в окно напротив кровати, переводит взгляд на отражение, где видит, как трахает Питера. Тот опустил голову; свисающие волосы закрывают обзор, и Роман пытается представить выражение его лица. Рот, должно быть, распахнут, а губы блестят от слюны.

Роман старается, ведь хочет, чтобы всё было иначе. Желает, чтобы Питеру была отведена роль несколько большая, чем просто закуска для раззадоривания аппетита. Но боль не проходит. Она скручивает всё внутри, сильнее, чем когда-либо, и ему кажется: он не справится, пока не разберётся с ней привычным способом. Пока не улизнёт в ванную и не вспорет себе грудь или ладони. Он никак не дождётся момента, чтобы отведать собственной крови. Вкус её терпкий и совершенно не насыщает, но вполне подходит для подавления жажды в горле.

Бёдра работают на автомате. Движения отточены, встроены в мышцы. Роман оглядывается на своё отражение, рассеянно спускаясь ладонью по спине Питера, кожа которого туго натянута вокруг костей. Он знает: необходимо лишь слегка надавить, и эта ровная поверхность лопнет. Мысли выходят из-под контроля, и Роман вяло пытается остановить их, но уже слишком поздно. Всё, о чём он думает, – _кровь, кровь, кровь_ , и он прижимается к Питеру, обхватывая левой рукой его запястье. Под таким углом он въезжает ещё глубже, и, пока Питер отвлекается, выругиваясь на своём цыганском языке (или, как там правильно, романи? да пофиг), Роман быстро дотягивается до тумбочки и выхватывает из-под книги бритвенное лезвие.

Отлично. Ему любопытно, сумел бы он порезать Питера так, чтобы тот не заметил. Любопытно, сошло бы ему это с рук. Вполне уверен, что сошло. Он зажимает лезвие зубами и толкается медленнее, надеясь, что неспешные движения помешают разрезать собственный язык.

(Случись такое, он знает, что просто примется проглатывать кровь, пока ею не захлебнётся.)

Питер скулит под ним, пальцами впиваясь в белые простыни, но Роман не обращает на это внимания и проводит ладонями по его спине, задерживаясь на шрамах, усеивающих кожу.

Роман гадает, заметит ли Питер ещё один.

Лезвие осторожно соскальзывает с языка, оказываясь между губ. Оно коротко цепляется за уголок рта, и Роман незамедлительно проглатывает проступившую каплю крови. Она опаляет горло до самого желудка, заставляя застонать. Нужно больше, куда больше, и он находит место на плече Питера, незапятнанное очередным шрамом; место, на котором, ему кажется, можно быстро оставить порез. Запустив одну руку в мягкие густые волосы, другой он вынимает лезвие изо рта, когда слышит хриплый голос, слегка приглушенный подушкой, шепчущий что-то дико похожее на «сделай это».

— Что ты сказал? — спрашивает Роман, и бритва выпадает изо рта на хребет Питера.

Тот отрывает голову от подушки, заправляет за ухо прядь, и, когда Роман бросает беглый косой взгляд в сторону окна, отражение Питера таращится прямо на него.

— Я сказал, сделай это, — произносит он, глядя на Романа ещё мгновение, прежде чем снова опустить голову.

Долгое время Роман не знает, что делать. Никто прежде не давал разрешения. Никто не позволял ему взрезать чужую плоть. Питер другой, Питер совершенно другой, поэтому Роман убирает волосы с лица и снова поднимает бритву. Она блестит от его крови и пота Питера. Роман начисто её вылизывает; вылизывает до такой степени, что на гладком металле видит собственное отражение. Только тогда вдавливает остриё в участок кожи чуть ниже лопатки. Его цыганский мальчик вскрикивает (чертовски дивный звук), а затем кровь начинает сочиться из небольшой раны, стекая по спине. Роман отбрасывает лезвие обратно на тумбочку, а затем, наклонившись, следует за струйкой крови кончиком языка, и – Господь милосердный – это божественно.

Во много раз лучше собственной. Вкус дикости, свежего воздуха, древесной коры и опавшей листвы, а залёгший в основании, присутствующий в каждом человеке металлический слой лишь едва ощутим. Проведя языком обратно до раны, он прижимается губами к порезу и сосёт. Питер буквально бьётся в конвульсиях. Он запрокидывает голову назад, и Роман снова вцепляется рукой в его волосы. Его кровь похожа на сладчайшую амброзию. Она скорее утоляет жажду, нежели обжигает горло, и Роман знает, что от подобного пути назад нет.

Теперь, когда он попробовал кровь Питера, своя уже не поможет.

Рана высыхает слишком быстро, и Роман, неохотно отстранившись, прижимается губами к шее. Какая-то его часть не прекратила движений бёдрами, и он чувствует, как мышцы живота начинают подрагивать. Нужно ещё совсем немного, и ему интересно, позволит ли Питер укусить за шею. Какая-то его сторона желает попробовать, независимо от согласия или несогласия. Хочет увидеть, позволит ли его цыганский мальчик вырвать ему глотку.

Вместо этого он приподнимается, берёт лезвие и прижимает его к коже рядом с первым следом, формируя изящную комбинацию параллельных меток. Питер опять вскрикивает, и капля крови стекает по его боку на простыни Романа. Остальные не добираются так далеко: Роман втягивает их в рот и резко, сам того не ожидая, кончает. Голова кружится, вкусовые рецепторы взрываются, и Питер такой просто блядски тугой. Наступает полная сенсорная перегрузка, и он более чем уверен: нюхни он перед сексом кокаина, сердце взорвалось бы прямо в груди.

Когда перегрузка становится чуть более контролируемой, он вдруг понимает, что Питер ещё не кончил. Этого просто недостаточно. Роман быстро выходит (вероятно, слишком быстро), бросает презерватив на пол и переворачивает Питера на спину. Тот смотрит на него сверху-вниз, с расширенными зрачками и покрасневшими щеками, и Годфри ухмыляется, чувствуя себя в высшей степени уверенно, несмотря на отсутствие опыта в этой области.

«По-видимому, настало время попробовать кое-что новенькое», — размышляет он, проводя языком вверх по члену Питера. Руманчек охает и резко отводит взгляд, откинув голову назад на подушку. Роман основывает свою технику минета на любых словах, слетающих с уст Питера (английский – неплохо, романи – намного лучше), и, кончая, Питер вращает бёдрами, сдвигаясь к краю кровати. Роман слизывает каждую каплю так же старательно, как слизывал кровь. На вкус отличается от соков девушки, и, хотя он не знает, причина в самом веществе в целом или что оно – Питера в частности, про себя отмечает, что сперма ему нравится больше.

Он постепенно падает с вершины кровавого опьянения, но умудряется удержаться и нависнуть над Питером, проводя длинными пальцами по его яремной вене. Он чувствует, как кровь пульсирует под кожей. От этого пересыхает горло.

— Какой я на вкус? — любопытствует Питер, и Роман всматривается в его лицо. Питер ухмыляется, но в его глазах нет ни капли веселья.

— Хочешь узнать? — спрашивает Роман в ответ, и Питер неожиданно вздымается вверх. Схватив Романа за волосы, он практически атакует его рот своими губами, зубами и пытливым языком.

Теперь никакого возврата нет и, конечно, есть долгосрочные вещи, которые нужно обдумать, но Роман никогда не стремился размышлять о будущем. Всё, что имеет значение, – кровь Питера до сих пор жжётся, словно виски (только лучше), в его желудке, а сам Питер вылизывает внутреннюю сторону его рта, будто пытаясь соскрести кровь с зубов. Питер охренеть какой другой, и он чертовски идеален.


End file.
